Pink or Blue?
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: This fiction deals with Celice and Roy's encounter. Celice is in fact Marth's cousin and Roy is wondering about him... Sounds like a yaoi crack pairing story. Enjoy!  English translation of a french fanfiction.


This is the translation of my french fanfiction "Rose ou Bleu?" featuring Roy and Celice. Sorry for the mistakes and I hope you'll like this funny stuff.

Characters from fire emblem, Nintendo properties

* * *

><p><span>Pink or Blue?<span>

Roy's first thought about the stranger wasn't really clear. The ginger haired boy just wanted to be polite and the only answer he was given by the little tied blue haired human being was:

"Huh? It seems Obvious and Logical!"

Roy was frustrated about it… Why was this girl -who seemed two years younger than him- making fun of him?

He didn't expect her to be this kind of person… Marth had told him about his family and about a cousin of his age. Marth's description appeared incoherent to Roy's eyes. Indeed, in front of him was standing a young lady -pretty enough according to him- who looked like a thirteen or fourteen year old girl. It had nothing to do neither with Marth's nineteen years old nor with a male cousin. At first, Roy had even been surprised and happy to encounter this cute girl, but it was before she made him ridiculous in front of everyone.

According to Roy's understanding, Celice –she was called this way- was the Queen of Grandbell and was fond of economy and genealogy. As she was making a family tree, she discovered she was part from the Lowell's family who was the royal family of the Akaneian continent and that's how she met Marth.

She had a weird behaviour when she was talking "business" with her cousin, joining greedily her hands in front of her and staring at Marth with two deep blue eyes. This attitude didn't seem really feminine to Roy.

The days following her arrival were really complete. Everybody was only talking about Celice. She was qualified of genius, gifted, but also of overexcited. We could find her everywhere in the castle, going down the staircase on the banister yelling a joyful "WOOHOO!", her ponytail and cape flying behind her. It was odd for a queen… She used to ignore Roy when she was near of him, what made him mad. She was always requesting Marth to bring her visiting the historical places of the continent. She didn't have a lot of time to stay there so she wanted her trip to Akaneia to be full. Marth and his sister Elice had brought her visiting Akaneia's Capital, Pales where was built the famous Magic Academy whose founder was Elice. Celice could answer to a teacher's question whereas it was asked to a highest grade pupil. She had yelled the answer so that everyone noticed her. The teacher -Merric- remained silent, frustrated about the fact that someone who wasn't studying there could reply so easily contrary to his pupils… Elice had to apologize for her cousin's behaviour and they continued the visit. Roy was dumbly following them. He already knew every part of Akaneia but he felt obliged to accompany them. He was extremely boring but when Celice was making her tricks which made Marth losing his temper. Seeing Marth annoyed amused Roy but the latter considered it was unfair that Marth didn't tell Celice off whereas he would have done it if Roy had acted the same way.

Life seemed quieter once Celice had left. The castle was like empty. At the dinner, she was the main topic of the discussion.

"I wouldn't have thought of someone so active!" Marth sighed, exhausted and relieved of Celice's departure.

"Now you're starting on the subject. Just imagine, he's as old as you, even if he tries to hide it." Elice added. Roy frowned.

"She." He corrected.

Elice and Marth raised and eyebrow.

"What, "She"?"Marth asked.

"Elice mistook, she said "he" instead of "she" when talking about Celice." Roy answered, determined.

The siblings began to laugh.

"Don't tell me that you thought he was a girl! I told you HE was my cousin." Marth said, grinning.

Roy didn't believe it.

"And don't make fun of me! She can't be a man! Did you just look at her? Besides, she can't be nineteen years old! You're too gullible!" Roy retaliated. A blank occurred in the conversation, Marth and Elice were stunned by the ginger haired boy's words.

"And don't tell me I'm wrong, I'm sure you can't proof everything she told you! She lied! Even her name doesn't sound manly!" Roy stated.

Elice gave a secret kick at Marth's leg. The latter looked at her and she winked. He grinned understanding his sister's plan. She didn't want Marth to unveil the truth to Roy. She was much more amused to see him searching.

"Okay, but you can't proof he is a girl either." Marth claimed.

Roy stood up.

"I can't, for now! But I'll show you I was right! And you'll regret having made fun of me! It's the same for you, Elice!" He went out of the room and thus began our story.

Every time Celice was coming, Roy was there to host her. However, as her journeys passed by, Roy was less convinced of the fact she was a girl. According to him she was acting very well like a boy and her behaviour wasn't a Queen's one.

Moreover he was the only one to consider Celice like a girl and it worried him. Little by little, he thought that Celice could be a boy… Maybe Marth was right after all. The only means Roy had to verify Celice's gender weren't fair at all… It didn't look like Roy to hide in a bathroom… and yet…

He went in the bathroom before Celice. He had found a place between the sink and the wall. We couldn't see this corner of the room whereas he could see the shower perfectly. He was extremely satisfied and smiled impatiently. He remained alone a moment, his position beginning to be uncomfortable. When he heard footsteps coming closer, his heart started to beat fast and stopped when the door opened. Celice entered, whistling and barefoot, putting his boots near the door. For now, Roy could see her/his beautiful face. All of a sudden he felt unease to think he would see her/him naked. This voyeurism was unbearable!

Celice began removing his white gloves. He started with the left one thanks to his right hand and instead of doing the same for his right glove, he made it with his mouth, softly dragging the glove off his hand. Once done, he looked at his hand and gracefully put the cloths on the edge of the sink. Roy could see how his wrists were thin and his hands skinny. He wasn't surprised but he was mesmerized by this sensual ritual… Celice went on unclothing undoing his white headband with the same grace as before, he was still singing. Once unknot, it was the turn of his red ribbon which tied his hair in a ponytail. His hair fell on his face and gave him a look of a wild kitten. Roy blushed and cursed himself for it. His heart was beating really fast as Celice unwrapped his cape which fell behind him. He could now remove his shoulders armour, allowing Roy to see his thinness. Only the belt left before he could withdraw his shirt and trousers. Since the beginning Roy could see the scene in front of him but when Celice undid his belt, a piece of metal fell on the floor. Celice mumbled and turned round to pick it up. He was showing his back and started to unbutton his shirt. Roy began to lose his temper… the way the things were taking was too good to continue this way! Why did Celice have to turn round at THIS moment? Roy tried to calm down, closing his eyes during some seconds. He jumped when he heard the shower. Contrary to his accessories, Celice just threw his clothes in a mess. He already was under the water, singing a lullaby that Roy didn't know. The ginger haired boy could see his naked back with his long wet blue hair. Roy had a hick up he tried to stop. He thought that Celice was beautiful and felt ashamed about it because he still didn't know if Celice was a girl or not. He felt dirty and blushed spying. He thought" What if she turns round?" It was at first his desire, to see if she was a girl but now, he feared that she could be a man. No, it seemed impossible to him. All of a sudden he wondered why it would disturb him so much. Love, perhaps? He cursed himself for having thought this while Celice was already taking a long towel. Roy was lost in his minds when he heard someone calling his name. He automatically reacted and replied screaming:

"Yes?"

Celice stopped singing and looked at the place where the noise was coming from. Ha was in front of Roy, but the towel was so long that he couldn't notice Celice's gender. The latter stared at Roy a moment and shouted, hysterical. Roy didn't know what to do.

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SILLY!"

Roy expected to be hurt, but nothing happened… Celice was just shivering and sobbing. This was the last straw; Roy had never felt so embarrassed before. He stood up and knew that what he had done was terrible.

"Eeer… Sorry…" He began.

"SORRY? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, kneeling and crying, holding tight the towel. Roy didn't insist and went out of the room.

In the corridor was Marth.

"I was searching for you! Where were you? Oh, and I heard Celice screaming, did something wrong happen?" He asked a bit worried.

"Eeer, No, it's nothing, don't worry!" Roy lied.

"Huh? Ok, After all, that's true he's always yelling soooo… Oh, yes, I had to speak with you…"

And thus Celice never said a word nor looked at Roy anymore and the ginger haired boy didn't know how to apologize.


End file.
